The goal of this application is to enable the purchase of a Xenogen IVIS Spectrum Imaging System for placement in the laboratory animal facility of the UC-Berkeley campus. Recent advances in non-invasive imaging technologies, such as high-sensitivity detection of in vivo bioluminescence and fluorescence, have created novel opportunities for cancer and metabolic research and promise to greatly enhance our understanding of complex cellular and molecular interactions in the context of living rodent model systems. The Xenogen IVIS Spectrum Imaging System allows for high-resolution, real time, three- dimensional image acquisition of bioluminescent or fluorescent signals emanating from anesthetized mice or rats. Thus, the system is extremely versatile and can be used to track growth and spread of fluorescent/bioluminescent pathogens and cancer cells, and allows for real-time in vivo detection of gene activity, nutrient uptake, and other metabolic processes. The ability to sequentially gather time-point data from a single animal decreases the number of animals needed, and provides better-controlled data with respect to gene expression and/or organ/tumor changes in real time in response to experimental stimuli. No instrument of this type exists currently on the Berkeley campus. This instrument would serve (initially) the labs of eight investigators with highly active biomedically relevant research programs in four departments, working on a variety of projects related to cancer, immunology, adipogenesis, energy balance, lipid metabolism, and genetic effects on environmentally mediated diseases. The eight investigators would use the bioimager to: image tumors in murine models by targeting carbohydrates up regulated on the surfaces of cancer cells; study functions of natural killer cells and T cells in fighting viruses and in surveillance of nascent tumors; advance molecular engineering of gene delivery and stem cell therapies for the treatment of neurodegenerative diseases; quantify growth and metastasis of prostate and breast cancer cell lines in obese and lean Rag-1 immuno-compromized mice; assess activation patterns and duration of fatty acid or bile acid regulated transcription factors, such as LXR and PPAR family members; monitor expression of genes to evaluate promoter response elements in vivo; monitor responses to metal exposure (copper, zinc and iron); monitor progress of infections in vivo; and assess gene expression changes related to alterations in retinoid status. Availability of this instrument would undoubtedly stimulate its use by others on campus and in the area. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]